Grey Realm
by Nyamu OwO
Summary: Teanoka always does whatever her owner told her to keep her only siblings and her alive.But she isn't an obedient slave for him. She knew something is amiss but chose to ignore it. However, she silently doubted everything including her memory. The truth that was hidden was discovered by Teanoka while she carries out her order: to kill Sinbad. (update will be suspended)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Thank you for clicking into this story.O w O This is my first time writing a fanfiction so read it at your own risk , kyaa! o ω o

**Warnings: **

There will be OCs.

My English is not very well.(∩´∀｀)∩

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi but Teanoka is mine. :3

* * *

_ Here I am in Sindria_. Teanoka said to herself as she strolls around the central feels so weird to walk among the crowds. She wears a cloak and a sheer veil to hide herself. _My disguise is awesome._ _They make me look lIke an extremely suspicious stranger _... She thought to herself flatly.

Sindria, an island that is peaceful and everyone here put warm smile on their face.

She walked into a weapon shop at the corner of the street,"Do you have something suitable for me? "She sweeps her eyes around and added, "Something useful, not useless vase."

"I have quite a variety of weapon here. Swords, bows "The boss replied, not offended by her harsh request.

She cuts in, "Daggers then, knives are okay too."

The boss nodded and turned to take out a collection of different weapon."Here you are, miss."

She picked the one that are black which give a feeling of calm and dark, but sharp. The size matched her palm. Before she pays, the boss called."Miss, do you play sword? "He handed her a pretty crafted sword that are alike to her new brought dagger but with patterns on it. _It's light_.

"It's made by the same blacksmith and it's suitable for you."

_ I__t's suitable for woman_, _that's what you wanted to say_. "It's nice."She has a liking for weapons that are black. Silver is too ordinary. "But..isn't my forte. "

"Are you interested to learn, gorgeous?"That guy who is picking swords not far away asked her out of sudden.

He is quite attractive, healthy tan skin, sliver hair with a golden chain around his neck connected to his ear and a dazzling smile on his face.

"You're asking me?"Teanoka thought she saw excitement in his eyes. He is waiting eagerly for her answer. "Well uh ...why not? But maybe late—"

"Well then! What are we waiting for! Here's the money for the sword boss!"He threw a small bag of money to the boss and pulled Teanoka together with him.

"My name is Sharrkan, what's yours? "

"Uh ... where are we going? "

"Gorgeous, we are heading to the practice field! I'm going to teach you at least the basic to use a sword! "Sharrkan laughed and continue dragging her.

"But I don't even know you?"She reminded.

"You do, I'm Sharrkan! "

"You don't know me?"

"Tell me then, gorgeous."

"Stop calling me gorgeous. You can't even see my face."She deadpanned."Call me Teanoka."

"Teanoka."He pulled to a sudden stop,"Here we are, I'll teach you sword art here."

"Isn't here the Sindria palace? "She asked unbelievably and he nodded like it's nothing special about it.

_Sindria palace! I was trying to figure out how to get in here without alerting others ... Holy Hell. _"Who are you, seriously."

"I'm one of the eight generals of Sindria, "He rubs his silver hair, and welcomed her "I guess you're a tourist right? Welcome to Sindria, Teanoka. "

_ The Eight Generals_. _God, I hit right on the Jack pot_. "I ... see. Pleasure to meet you then. Sharrkan sama. "

"Don't need to be so formal around that sword maniac."A woman with blue hair and wore a magician hat walked toward them, she wore some a clam shell to cover her ... quite large breasts. "Hi, I'm Yamuraiha , one of the Eight Generals too , I guess you're another poor soul who was forced to learn swordsmanship?"

"Oh ,what you don't know is this pretty lady here _IS_ interested in learning sword art."Sharrkan stated out proudly, ", So I decided to teach her. Right, Teanoka chan?"

He turned to Teanoka, "That wizard know nothing about the great sword art!"He pointed at Yamuraiha who are standing behind him while making an annoyed face.

"Yes, I did said that I'm interested but..."Teanoka replied weakly, "I mean later, not now ."

"Why? "Obviously he just can't wait to show her his great sword-play.

_ Because I need to make up some plans to kill your king?...No, I definitely shouldn't say that._

"Never mind. I guess that can wait."_If I get familiar with him, I could sneak into the palace without attracting unwanted attention._

"Good luck to you then, Teanoka. Just be careful don't get infected with Sharrkan's fencing idiocy. "Yamuraiha murmured, "Who should I try out my spells on? "as she left.

Teanoka nodded and smiled, "Thanks for the reminder, Yamuraiha san."

"I bet there will be poor victim... "Sharrkan heard what Yamuraiha said and sympathized. He held out his sword , "Let's begin !"

* * *

**That's the first chapter ! I hope you like it.** ( つ Д ｀）****

**I am still in amidst of exam so ...****Please be patient. ๑´・ω・`๑**

**Please review and tell me about what chu think about this!**

**When I need ideas to continue my story, I'll ask them in FaceBook so come and play with me!（´∀｀）**

**2Nov : Corrected some error .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :**

Thank you for choosing to continue reading my story.

I used an online writing and spelling corrector to spell check and grammar check my 1st chapter and ... bad things happened. (I shouldn't have trust it. ) Sorry for not checking again before I post it.

I also changed Teanoka's look.

(シ_ _)シGomenasai mina .

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi but Teanoka is mine. :3

* * *

"Your pose is good."Sharrkan commented.

"I learned some basic swordsmanship and many other things, yet Jack of all trades, master of none."She shrugged.

"I see." Sharrkan gave her an encouraged look, "You first."

"Not sure I'm ready or not. "She answered truthfully. Grabbed her sword firmly, she slashed it at him. The weightless sword enable her to swing it with speed."Do you always bring strangers here and teach them swordsmanship? "

"I want others to see the beauty of swordsmanship like I do." She's fast but Sharrkan was faster. He dodged and focused on defense.

"You have a nice goal."She admired.

He studied her face and began laughing,"haha, actually, I simply want to show others how well I am."

_... He's too honest that made me don't know what to reply instead._

"Attack like this. Don't worry about hurting me."He slashed his blade to guide her.

She quickly thrust her blade vertically to block his attack."Ow, "Her fingers hurt.

_Attack without hesitance? Fine._

"Like this?" She adjusted her sword and aimed to stab his stomach, without hesitation.

"Oh, how mean. But yeah, " He chuckled. "You're a fast learner."

"Why are you wearing a veil? " He asked. "You have such a pair of beautiful emerald eyes and honey hazel ha—"

"Hai hai. That's enough. Save these for the young ladies who needs them. "She said in a jokingly tone, "I am a bad guy and is on a run, Sindria is my en route."She laughed at her own words. _Half are lies and half are truths._

"Really?"He thought for a while and a playful smile appeared on his face. Without warning,he used the tip of his blade to lift her veil—

CLING!

She instinctively slashed backhanded in a return blow.

"Whoa, "that's unexpected. Sharrkan dodged in time, and said awkwardly,"Nice move."

"My hand slipped."She dead-panned and pouted."Sharrkan, why don't you show me some of your fencing skills? "

A guard interrupted them and spoke to Sharrkan. He nodded and dismissed the guard.

He turned to Teanoka, "Speaking about showing my skill ... I'm now going to gather with other ."He leaned close to her and smirked,"We will hunt the Southern Creature."

"Really? That really huge monster? "She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, do you want to go with me now? "

"Let's go."

* * *

**That's the second chapter ! I hope you like it. ****（****｀）**  
**๑****・****ω****・****๑****Please review and tell me about what chu think about this!**

**(Tell me I happened to make grammar mistakes or someone is ooc (**** ﾟ****д****ﾟ****))**

**When I need ideas to continue my story, I'll ask them in FaceBook so come and play with me!****（****｀）**

**10Nov : Bug corrected.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note :**

Heyah Guys! It's good to know that there's still someone willing to read my story ◉‿◉

Yep , I edited Chp 2. There's a very funny bug and I have to rewrite some part of it.

I nearly died while writing this chapter ...(✖ w ✖)

Anyway , please enjoy ! (＾Д＾)

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi but Teanoka is mine. :3

* * *

She joined the flow of people that gathered at the seaside and there it was — the Southern Creature that she met earlier, this time, out of the water.

It was terrifying enough when it hid itself in beneath water waiting for a chance to attack the ship, now it showed itself as it leaped out of the surface, exposing its slim snake-like body and more detailed features under the sun.

The crowds separated as Sindria's king, behind him followed by Sharrkan, Yamuraiha and other members of Eight Generals-she guess-present. He gave out instruction and three of them-the man with red hair and wear golden armor, Yamuraiha, Sharrkan-walked out. The king stood alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as those three defeats it.

_So, said he said, they will fight the Southern Creature._ She doesn't know what to expect. _Normal people doesn't fight a monster so __**huge**__._

The man with red hair and golden armor jump-kicked only with his legs yet sent the Southern Creature back to the middle of the sea. Yamuraiha controlled the water, bringing the Southern Creature up in the mid air and Sharrkan took the opportunity to swiftly slice its head, and cut it into platter.

_What did I just watched ... ?_

_They're definitely not classified as normal._ She suddenly has the urge to bang her head on a wall. T_hey are strong. I can never EVER accomplish my order. Can I rage quit? Can I?_

_**No.**_Teanoka mentally slapped herself.

She had to unwillingly stop her useless wallowing because she sensed that_ someone is watching her._

Teanoka searched but found no one suspicious. Everyone around her were enjoying the hunting performance with much awestruck.

Either it's just her being oversensitive, her owner did send someone to spy on her or ... she was stalked by some pervert out there.

She hoped it's the latter one because they are kind of like her source of money: You lure those pervert out, corner them and teach them a lesson then you can blackmail them as much as you want. "And I'll have enough money for another night at the inn. "She grinned, her forest green eyes render with bad thought,"Kill two birds with one stone..."

"Hey," A figure approached Teanoka all of sudden. "Do you like our performance? "

"Yeah. You guys are ... consummate."_and terrifying at the same time. I totally fathom the possibility of me dying while carrying out this stupid order._

"Excuse me, Teanoka."Yamuraiha strode toward them and pulled Sharrkan away, "Sharrkan, you . stepped . on . my .staff ! AGAIN!"

"Huh? Did I?"He rubbed his hair and answered innocently.

Teanoka nodded. _Yep, we all saw it._

She frowned and hissed, "Show off."

"You jealous?"He asked with brilliant smile on his face.

"Of you playing with your toy sword? "She crossed her arm, "Not at all."

Sharrkan snarled angrily, "You and your stupid magic tricks!"

" . say...?" Yamuraiha's expression darkened.

Teanoka backed away quietly as they started to fight with each other, violently."Teanoka,"Sharrkan stopped her."Swordsmanship is better than magic right? "He gestured the sword at her waist.

"Please don't drag me into this."She doesn't want to be sandwiched in this situation so _notice me not, __senpai__._

Yamuraiha looks hurt and disappointed. "Is it true that you prefer swordsmanship more than magic ... ?"

Teanoka shook her head obediently.

Yamuraiha stopped her fake disappointment and put a victory smile on her face at Sharrkan."You saw that."

Then Teanoka noticed Sharrkan's face—he was giving her a betrayed look that reminds her of a kicked puppy.

_I thought we are friends ... we like sword don't we?_ This was what he green eyes were saying.

Teanoka still couldn't recover from the shock that how on earth Yamuraiha was able to change her expression so fast.

_I'm__** so**__ stuck in a difficult position ..._ Teanoka's brian processed.

"What I mean is, both are great. If can, do continue your fight without me."She moaned wearily.

"Come on, Sharrkan, Yamuraiha. Spare this poor soul already. "A guy blocked Teanoka away from both Yamuraiha and Sharrkan.

Teanoka recognize that he is one of them who walked together with the king. He has pale skin, short white hair and wears a long drape with a green keffiyeh.

"Eh...? Ja'far san... "They both complained, but both of them stopped bugging Teanoka to answer them as they finally saw the misery in Teanoka's eyes and apologized sincerely, "Sorry, Teanoka. We are always like that, just, ignore us if you can. "

"It's okay."She rubbed her forehead, relieved._ Ja'far is an angel._ She concluded.

Letting out a sigh, Ja'far turned to Teanoka,"Sorry for them dragging you into this. Those two constantly fight over that topic."

"Thanks. "She really meant it."Are they ... going to eat those? "she gestured the Southern Creature's meat that the folks was processing.

"Yeah, it's the main reason of Mahrajan."Ja'far answered.

Mahrajan. From what she gathered from the folks' conversation, Southern Creature = Mahrajan. Though she doesn't really get what's the relationship between both of them."Is Mahrajan something like a celebrating festival? "

"More like a feast for everyone. It is REALLY fun, you should join us! I'll show you around!"Sharrkan suggested.

"Yeah," Yamuraiha agreed. "Please accept our favour for the trouble we had caused you."

"Sure. Thank you."She smiled brilliantly. _Free food. _

* * *

**This is it! Chapter 3! I hope you like it.(´ヮ****`)**

**Teanoka finally met Ja'far! Yay! She will meet others next chapter !**

**Asking: If you were in Teanoka's shoes (bugged by Sharrkan and Yamuraiha) , what would you do ?**

**Please review and tell me about what chu think about this!**

**(Tell me if I happened to make grammar mistakes or someone is ooc ( ﾟ****дﾟ****))**

**When I need ideas to continue my story, I'll ask them in FaceBook so come and play with me!**

**Sankyuu**´◡`

**20NOV: Error fixed thanks to Mitsuyuki-Hime :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note :**

Thanks for reading so far till this chapter ◉w◉

I can't believe that I HAVE A REVIEW! Aww! Kyaaaaa!

Sorry. I'm just too happy (´ヮ`)

Teanoka wore something like an arabian dancer costume under her cloak.I said it here in case I didn't describe it as I what wish to deliver.

Anyway , please enjoy ! (＾Д＾)

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi but Teanoka is mine. :3

* * *

_I'm going to Mahrajan with them. I don't know how to describe my feeling ... I felt nervous, worried ... and looking forw- nope._

Everyone dressed well to celebrate Mahrajan, so it's better for her to take off her cloak to blend in. Her usual clothing is quite outstanding when there's nothing going on — a tunic that reveals her midriff and leg dress that reached her ankles but will not restrict her movement as they are made up of light fabric. Tonight, it blends well with the crowd.

She went to the square to meet up with Sharrkan and Yamuraiha. But lo, there were more people than expected-a girl with golden hair and wears a pink revealing attire and a scarlet haired man that looks a bit too serious. Teanoka recognize them. They are the members of Eight General too.

"So, she is the one who you're talking about?" The girl poked Sharrkan and narrowed her pink eyes playfully. "You said she covers herself from head to —"

"Pisti!_ Shh—_"Sharrkan jumped and return to look at Teanoka awkwardly, "I positively suggest you to throw that cloak away. You look way gorgeous like this."

"Sharr is right, girl like you don't suit to wear cloak!" The girl laughed and pulled the serious guy,"Hi, I'm Pisti and that's Spartos."

"Pleasure to meet you Pisti san, Spartos san, my name is Teanoka. Where is Yamuraiha san?"

"Yamu-chan is dating ~ "Pisti answered, "She wants me to tell you she's sorry that she can't accompany you."

Teanoka heard Pisti whispered,"I have the feeling that we'll meet her at the bar..."

"Drunk. "Sharrkan added. Spartos nodded silently.

"Anyway, you saw that?" Sharrkan gestured where the foods are placed for everyone to feast on. "I'll bring you some local must-have dishes. "

Teanoka wanted to say '_No, I can do it myself._ 'and go to take all the culinary delicacies but Pisti spoke faster, "Don't forget the papagoras, the fruits and the meat! Oh and help me to take mine too!"She waved as Sharrkan walks away.

_And the only one she's familiar with was gone. _Teanoka thought absent-mindedly as she drank the beverage. _I am sitting here with my to-be enemy, celebrating the harvest festival of my target's kingdom. What a wonderful scenario..._

"Ne ~ Teanoka,"Pisti looked at Teanoka with excited pink eyes."I guess we can be friends."

"Hm? "Teanoka let out a sound as she's drinking.

"Because you don't have large breasts." She smile like she doesn't know what's wrong with she had just said.

"*_**—Cough**_* ahk!"Teanoka chocked herself.

"Pisti, that's ... inappropriate to say! "Spartos was blushing like an apple.

Teanoka caught her breath and put away her drink."N-never mind. "

Because of this ... rather peculiar ice-breaking event, Teanoka was able to have some brief conversation with them.

"So you're from Qishan? "Pisti asked and bit the food.

"You can say so."She took the plate from Sharrkan and thanked him.

"It's quite rare to see someone with blue eyes and hazel hair. I thought blue eyes go with blond. "

_Said the one with blond hair and pink eyes._ "My eyes aren't blue."

Pisti stood up and lean to Teanoka and studied Teanoka's eyes, "Oh, you're right. More blue than green, teal, I guess? "

_Teal , Teanoka._ That's how she got her name.

"Just how on earth you are able to eat with your veil on your face?"Sharrkan couldn't help but ask.

"Hmm ... it requires a lot of training. "Knowing that there were three curious glance, Teanoka demonstrated again.

"Just why would someone trains this. "Sharrkan rolled his eyes

"What's this? "she asked simply ignored Sharrkan, the food all taste really good here. Although partly is because it's free, still, she has to admit that all the foods Sharrkan brought for her are delicious.

"Papagoras bird's meat."Spartos said, still the same serious look on his face.

"Mind to tell me more? "Teanoka put another piece of it into her mouth, she's interested in delicious food. _This tasted too nice for a grilled meat._

"They are cute birds that live in flocks and have a funny habit,"Pisti laughed a little, "If they meet whatever that is stronger than them, they make it their boss and go under its protection while becoming its subordinates."

"And you know what?" , Sharrkan suppress his urge to laugh, "Ma-Masrur that baka is their boss! Imagine that every time he went into the forest, a brunch of them come out to welcome him? Hahaha!"

"Masrur? "Teanoka noticed the unfamiliar name and tilted her head.

Both Pisti and Sharrkan were busy laughing hysterically so Spartos answered, "He joined the hunt just now."

"The one who wears gold armor with red hair and eyes? I mean, that guy who kicked the Southern Creature back to the sea with just one kick? "

Spartos nodded.

"Is he even considered a human ...? He had such strength."

"Partly it's because he is a Fanalis ."Spartos saw Teanoka confused expression and felt a bit surprised.

"Fanalis? "

Spartos explained mildly, "The Fanalis are a hunting tribe from the Dark Continent. They have stronger strength than normal people. But Masrur is actually very strong himself."

"That's cool."Teanoka wonders where is Dark Continent.

Sharrkan sat closer to Teanoka and blocked between her and Spartos. "Quit talking about him! Didn't you see my skills and how I kill that Southern Creature? "

"Yeah, thanks for cutting it so nicely. "Teanoka cut a small piece of that raw meat and eat it.

"Really Teanoka? You have nothing else to say? "Sharrkan exaggerated.

"Don't let Sharr gets what he wants ~ !"Pisti said cheerfully. Obviously gloating at Sharrkan.

Teanoka pretended to think for a while, "Well, "she paused and saw Sharrkan looked at her. Teanoka smiled sweetly and continued, "No."

"Hahaha ... your face is epic!" Teanoka was definitely entertained by Sharrkan's expression._ A small payback for what you had dragged me into just now._

"How mean!" Sharrkan turned to Pisti and Spartos who were also laughing, "You two too!"

There was suddenly a booming sound then, colorful sparkles of fireworks filled the sky. Teanoka stared at it, a mixed feeling that she couldn't explain avalanched her. _What if I am not a slave? Can get close to them without conceiving ulterior motive? Can I do what I want and don't have to worry about the consequences I'll meet later?_

Then, she remembers her clingy younger brother and sister. How they look at her like their life are depending all on her, waiting for her to come back after she finished her job.

"Stupid fireworks... "Teanoka muttered.

Pisti looked up, "Did you said something? "Teanoka shook her head and Pisti continued, "Yamuraiha's fireworks is so pretty. I guess her date went well after all."

Teanoka raised her eyebrows as a thought tinker her mind. Y_amuraiha's fireworks. Can magic do that too? What about showing someone's past?_

Teanoka drank up her beverage in a gulp in hope that it will help her to sober up a little. _The drink tastes a bit bitter, like her conflicted feeling right now._

_**Stop.**_ She snapped herself out of her deep trains of thought. _What's wrong with me today? Being sentimental and moody. Why the drink tastes bitter anyway?_

"Sharrkan, what's that drink that you gave me? "Teanoka poked Sharrkan's shoulder.

"Oh that, "He smiled and pour refilled both of their cup, "The best wine in Sindria of course."

_...Should've guessed it._

_It does tasted good._

* * *

**This is it! Chapter 4! I hope you like it.('ヮ')**

**I saw others wrote a lot in just one chapter and I did some reflects, if you notice, I tried to write more after Chapter 2. = w =''**

**My favorite line is :The best wine in Sindria of course. **

**Please review and tell me about what chu think about this!**

**(Tell me if I happened to make grammar mistakes or someone is ooc ( ﾟдﾟ))**

**When I need ideas to continue my story, I'll ask them in FaceBook so come and play with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note :**

Glad to see you here !

I'm so happy to see the reviews. They motivate me to continue writing.(´ヮ`)

Aww...please enjoy ! /

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi but Teanoka is mine. :3

* * *

Teanoka peeped at Sparto who was completely drunk."It's late. I should leave. "

"Naw... "Pisti let out a moan."We haven't had enough yet."

"You can continue without me. I still need to find somewhere to stay tonight..."

Pisti giggled, "Mahrajan today ... Tourists overflow~"

Sharrkan turned to her, chain around his neck let out soft clank when he did it, "You won't find any place now, it's too late to go and find ~ It's too late ~"

_Seriously ...that isn't something to be happy about._

Sharrkan placed his arm around Teanoka to stable himself. "It's no fun. You drank so little! "He complained and sneaked his hand toward her face.

Teanoka noticed and elbow-attacked his stomach mercilessly.

"Ouch! Why didn't you attack Pisti when she did that!? "He backed and rubbed his stomach.

"Sorry. Spontaneous reaction. "She didn't sound sorry at all. They performed countless futile attempt to snatch her veil but still never going to give up. Teanoka let out a sigh, she was starting to feel tipsy. But seeing Sharrkan laughing like an idiot with Pisti joining him and Sparto just looked completely death as he laid on the table ... Teanoka laughed a little at their condition. At least her mind can still function.

She saw a sight of red. A man walked towards them.

"Heeey, baka Masrur! Wanna join us?" Sharrkan happily poked his face and Pisti passed a glass of wine to him, "Come, come! Driiink! "They don't look like they want to go home yet.

"Sorry to interrupt,but senpai ... it's late already. Ja'far.-san said we should better head back."

"Eh?"Pisti pouted and pointed, "Isn't that drunk Sin who is surrounded by many ladies? He can stay, we can stay too! "

"Yeah! Pisti is right."Sharrkan narrowed his eyes at that direction and muttered, "Hmm...? That lady who's dragging Sinbad looks familiar though..."

Marsus deadpanned, "**That's Ja'far-san.** "

Teanoka facepalmed. _Sharrkan, go home. You're drunk._

"Hey! I will join you! "Yamuraiha appeared from nowhere with a furious and devastated look on her face.

"Hah! Let me guess."Unsure it's under the influence of alcohol or what, Sharrkan lets out an idiot laugh ."He ditched you? "

**Smack!** Her staff hit right on the Jack pot.

"That jerk! Doesn't appreciate magic at all! "She huffed.

Pisti throw herself at Yamuraiha, "Yamu ~ You ditched him?"_Apparently, she's more cleaver than Sharrkan._

Yamuraiha poured a glass-full of wine and gulped it up in one shoot."That right!"

Since their attention was at Yamuraiha, Teanoka decided to leave. She drank quite a lot already, she is the type that will feel drowsy when drunk.

"Do you need me to escort you?"Masrur noticed and offered.

Teanoka jumped slightly when she realised that he was talking to her. She felt nervous talking to Masrur. He looks so tough."No, thanks."She said quickly and left.

* * *

"Sorry miss, but it's full."

Teanoka thanked and walked out from the last cheap motel in Sindria. Roadside isn't an ideal place to stay. So, maybe she should find a tree and sleep. _Like a __koala._

It's not the first time she had to sleep outside but she still couldn't help but curse her owner. _Meh , I hope someday your expensive wall decorations fall on you while you're sleeping in your cozy bed. __**Sweet dream.**_

She chose a normal looking tress-_She saw trees with zigzag trunk just now._\- and tightly grabbed her cloak to block the night breeze. Here is away from the town, and it's quite. The sounds of nature are never a bother and she enjoyed them. This is actually a nice place to chill if the temperature wasn't that low.

_I want fire._ Her mind was befuddled by alcohol, and it's getting cloudy. She lets out a silent laugh. _Fire is red, warm and it's very bright. Yea. It looks like that one under the tree._

...

_Wait, what?_ She opened her eyes wide, all the sleepiness was gone as shock fall on her like a pile of cold water.

Something was standing below the tree she was resting but it's too dark for her to make out what it is except that it's red.

Then, it moved.

**Crimson red eyes staring at her.**

...

Teanoka was frightened, she slipped. The always-so-responsible gravity pull wasn't something pleasant."Whatever is on the ground! MOVEEE! "

It didn't.

_Maybe the whatever under me doesn't speak human language._ She notes to herself as she experienced free fall, she closed her eyes and comforted herself. _People don't die falling from this height. I guess..._

Oddly, she landed on something soft — it caught her from falling.

Under such close distance, she realized it is a human, the papagoras's boss.-Sorry. She can't get that title out of her mind.-

She stared at Masrur, dumbfounded in his arm. Masrur was kind enough to wait for her to respond. After a few minutes, she uttered, "T-thank you."

"Sorry for scaring you."He placed Teanoka down ."They are tying to find you so I told them you left."

_Okay ... It's rube to leave without telling them._ She touched her nose as she felt embarrassed. "Sorry. "

He slightly raised his eyebrows ,not sure why she's apologizing. "...They asked me to make sure you're safe. "_And went back to sleep._ Masrur silently added.

"Oh ... I decided to sleep on this tree."She pointed upward."So it's okay. You don't have to worry."

"..."_But senpai wants me to make sure she's safe ..._ Masrur thought for a while and finally decided, "I like to sleep in the forest too, maybe I can accompany you. It's more comfortable here. "_It's true._

"Thank you."She felt a warm flow in her heart.

"Don't mention it."He replied.

Teanoka was grateful anyway."Masrur san, how do you find me? "

"I followed your scent."He answered like it's nothing special."It's hard to find you out here but I noticed the smell of alcohol."He said with his flat voice.

_Awkward ..._ Teanoka didn't pick up any scents but that doesn't mean others don't. She frowned slightly at this thought.

Masrur noticed her behavior and placated,"I have rather acute sense of smell."

"Oh ... okay."She blushed as she knew that he saw her childish behavior. She was surprised that Masrur isn't a harsh person as she thought he is, and the fact that he's so strong but caring makes her felt well disposed towards him.

After a few minutes of silent.

"...Masrur san you asleep yet? "Teanoka asked softly on the tree."I want to ask you something... "

"? "His voice came from the bottom.

"The king. How he is like?"I just wanted to confirm...

"He's ... something，" His answered honestly and added, "But he did everything to keep this kingdom in peace."

Teanoka let out a weary laugh and covered her eyes with her arm."... Nice king."

She was in dilemma. There is a balance in her mind. Her responsibility for her siblings, and the conscience at the other end. Both of them is so heavy that she wished she can just throw them away.

* * *

**This is it! Chapter 4! I hope you like it.◉w◉**

**If you're reading this , it probably means that you survived after you had read my dry humour. (╯u╰)" I guessed it's called tsukkomi ?I'm very bad at making jokes. Sowwie.**

**I like Masrur even more after this chapter w**

**I know it's kinda boring please bear with it and don't ask me how to pronounce '?' ( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́௰•̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ )**

**Please review and tell me about what chu think about this!**

**(Tell me if I happened to make grammar mistakes or someone is ooc ( ﾟ****дﾟ****))**

**When I need ideas to continue my story, I'll ask them in FaceBook so come and play with me!**

**Love you guys! (┌・ω・）┌✧**

**30NOV : I forgot to post the last part, my bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note :**

Hi! To all who is reading this: I'm BACK! You miss me?

Owh, probably not because of the late update.( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́௰•̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ ) In case you're wondering am I dead yet — yea I'm.

But I'm back from hell, literally.

I went to a 3 days 2 nights vacation and end up sick. I sneezed non-stop and the next day I had a fever. Merry holidays to me. _(:з」∠)_

Well , done my blabbing. Please enjoy !

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi but Teanoka is mine. :3

* * *

**[** It was lovely day, Teanoka was telling her favourite twisted story to her siblings," So, the princess ate the apple that was given by the old lady and she died."

"Really stupid." Eirene frown at the story her elder sister told.

"Exactly. After that, the prince came to kiss the princess when she was lying in a bed of roses, wishing to save her."

Eirene's twin, Lias showed his antipathy,"Ew, he kissed a corpse."

Eirene leaned back on the floor, "Who taught him kissing a corpse will bring it back to life? "

"I dunno. So ... the prince died too because the poison is very strong. "Teanoka raises her finger and gave them advice, "Moral of the story —Never ..."

Eirene rushed to complete her sentence, "kiss someone who ate poison apple."

Lias let out a snort, "It's: Never be a Necrophile. "

Teanoka dumbfounded for a second and pinched his cheek, "The hell did you learnt that word!? "

**Clank —** The door opened. That's not a good sign. Everyone in the room stopped whatever they are doing. That man is standing at the door.

"Good morning."He said with a fake smile on his face.

"Seeing you, it became a bad morning instead."Teanoka answered nonchalantly.

"You're a bad girl but I suggest you to play nice now because it's their order this time."He patted her head like she's a pet."I shall not disappoint them."

_Don't touch my fabulous hair you idiot. _Teanoka frowned. He keeps saying 'they' like they're God and he worships them with such enthusiasm. The truth is, they are just a bunch of crazy weirdos.

"You see, Teanoka." He voice dropped to a dangerous octave and gestured Eirene and Lias, which made Teanoka tensed. "If you fail, I'll gift your darling pets to my son. You know my son has slaves to train and he may need some weaklings to be_ practice targets._"

"If you're worried that I'll fail, just call the others to go. I'm sure you have someone who is specialize in assassination. "She spat angrily , the fact that someone had threatened her makes her blood boil.

"I did." He looked at her like she was dumb,"I told them why chose an idiot to do such great mission, but they insisted you."He then mumbled something like 'I can't believe they favor such idiot ', 'container 'and so on.

"I can't help being too loveable. It's will be good for both of our health if you quit beating around the bushes."She suggested sincerely.

"Three months. They want Sinbad dead."He raised his chin and walked out.

Teanoka sighed inwardly. _What an arrogant idiot!_

"He always forces you to do something you don't want to."Eirene went to shut the door.

They eyed the door warily." Are you going to do it again? To kill someone? "

Refuse to answer directly, Teanoka lowered herself to look into their eyes, "I'll be back in three months, behave yourselves kay ? "

"We are the one who is holding you back here." He stuck out his tongue. "What about you just go."

"You did a lot for us already." Eirene's voice was heard by Teanoka even though she buried her face within Teanoka's embrace. "Picking us from the slum and taking care of us ..."

Two years ago in the snow, Teanoka found both of them at the slum, nearly freeze to death and without parents. So, she let them in. Which the consequences were bad — she has to do more work for that owner to cover their expenses and he now had something to blackmail her.

"Owh, how considerate."Teanoka smiled as she feigned to agree their opinion. As she expected, their oh-hell-no eyes looking at her.

She burst out laughing and pinched both of their chubby face,"If you don't want me to do that, then don't remind me about it."

"By the way, Eirene, Lias, it's not your fault, the weirdos knew some kinds of sorcery, they are like professional creepy stalker, they will find me no matter where I run."Teanoka then gave them a shrug and continued her jokes, "Oh and if I die, don't forget to give you-know-who a bad apple, that's my last wish."

"OMFG NOOOO!"**]**

...

* * *

_What a dream.I wonder how are they doing now._

Opened her eyes and lets out a hearty laugh but found out she was at somewhere high. Rubbing her eyes, _oh yeah, I am in Sindria, on a tree._ She looked around as she felt something fishy.

...

_It's definitely not normal to see someone standing in front of you, staring you when you wake up -with a bird-like creature on his head- , not to mention that I was sleeping on a tree._

**Flap flap—**

That creature flapped its wing while balancing on its boss's head.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'm starting to get busier as the school is going to start (Sorry about this sad news, bye sleep ,bye phone.( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́௰•****̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ ) )**

**The worst? Oh haha , I will not be able to update as the school starts because I have a strict parents. They don't allow me to use any devices during school days but they keep pestering me to find a job. (I dunno , is this normal? I find it weird = x =)**

**Good news ? This is actually 1/2 of my update, I accidentally wrote it too long because when I'm sick writing is what I can only do. So the next update won't be long (´ヮ****`)**

**Please review and tell me about what chu think about this!**

**(Tell me if I happened to make grammar mistakes or someone is ooc ( ﾟ****дﾟ****))**

**When I need ideas to continue my story, I'll ask them in FaceBook so come and play with me!**

**Love you guys! (┌・****ω・）┌✧**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

Merry Christmas! ❤ ღ ❣

Well, it's a lovely day today. I'll left my babbling at the end of this chapter ~

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi but Teanoka is mine. :3

* * *

Masrur was standing on the tree brunch which Teanoka sleep. He's holding another brunch on top, guess he too, worry about the weight that the branch can handle.

After some thoughtful seconds, Teanoka raised head up with a funny look on her face. "Mo ... morning?"Why are you standing here?

"...It's going to rain." Masrur could tell from the look of her face, she was quite alerted. He pondered and came to a conclusion: _she must be afraid of that Papagoras on my head._ He wasn't aware that he had scared her, inadvertently, twice, including just now. He slightly shook his head to usher the Papagoras to leave but failed.

She glanced at him and at his Papagoras. Behind him is the sky and it does look like it's going to rain. She had a semi-headache because of drinking yesterday, _I just let Masrur, one of the Eight Generals,to accompany me, sleeping in the forest when he had a comfy room in the palace not far away from here. Wow._

_I should add that in my Dumbest-Achievememt-I-did-When-I-was-Drunk List._

As if it sensed something, the Papagoras flew away along with others that gathered below the tree.

A moment later, it started to rain.

...

Both Teanoka and Masrur exchanged a look and run to the nearest building ,ran straight pass the gate.

"Wait, I don't think it's appropriate for me to be here ... "She followed Masrur and end up in the palace again. _Really? Anyone can enter like this?_

_Cling ... cling..._

The sound was quickly followed by a "Here you are! Where were you guys? I searched the whole palace but couldn't find you."Sharrkan let out a breath.

"The forest?"

"Forest. "

He quirked his eyebrows as he noticed a leaf on Teanoka's hair and feathers on Masrur's. "Don't tell me both of you slept in the forest last night." "Yeah. "They answered together. Then, they saw Sharrkan's face —mixed with confusion, uncertain , shocked and it all settles down with an unbelievable expression, "Masrur ... you know we have tons of guest room right?"

"You guys were already asleep when I found Teanoka."

Sharrkan showed his confusion. "...so? "

"Ja'far san said that no one is allows to bring in guest without his permission, especially Sin and you."Masrur reminded him kindly, "During the morning meeting two days ago."

But Sharrkan still doesn't remember anything about that meeting. _Must have fallen asleep..._

"Masrur san was kind enough to stay with me at the forest. I'm grateful for him."She said with a yawn.

"Oh well."Sharrkan decided to drop the topic."Looks like a good weather to sleep late. I had found you guys, I guess I can go back to sleep now."He stared out at the rain with sleepy eyes.

"Can I borrow an umbrella?"

"Even with an umbrella you will still get wet."Masrur said matter-of-factly.

"So you prefer me to wander around freely in the palace area? "

"Actually, as long as you stay away from Crimson Cancer Tower and Purple Leo Tower, you can access the facilities here."Sharrkan briefly explained the buildings here and their names.

_Very kind of him to share his buildings with others, King Sinbad sure love his people._ "I guess I'll visit the library and wait till the rain stop."She thanked both of them and walk along the corridor that connected to each building.

She silently noted the layout here. _This will be handy. I should go inspect the Purple Leo Tower ... the private quarter of the king, too._

The two-floored library is ample and full of shelves taller than man that filled with books. Due to raining ,the natural light from outside was dim but the lights inside helps provide enough light for a pleasant reading experience. The upper library need authority to pass through so she assumes it's where the professional stuffs and rooms to delve books that are important.

She draw out a simple book and settled down at a table near to the huge glass window. She observed via the window, _that's the Purple Leo Tower. It's connected with ... the training ground that Sharrkan brought her yesterday!_ Her eyes brightened up but dimmed once she saw that there are guards over there. _How naive of me to think that it will be easy. It's a king I'm planning to assassinate, noob._

She sighed inwardly and focused on the book in her hand. _Let's see ... the title of the book is ... Words for beginxxx._ xxx means she doesn't know how to read . She didn't have any formal education before so she can't read nor write, but she is en route to learn to .

She stared so hard at those symbols. To her, it's some sort of code and she has to decode it. "Erm ... The rock is big. The saxx is small. I like to xxx. I dislike xxx. The room is dark and the sun is bright. Xxxter is cold and Spring...oh, Winter is cold and Spring is warm."

After some warming up, she started to try reading short passage. "The dunxxx is something that axpeaxxx suddenly in the world. The people who successfully conxxx the dunxxx will gain fame, xxx and power. However, the dunxxx is very dangerous . Barely anyone makes it out alive." _Hmm...? Gain fame, power and what? Money?_

She flipped to another page, "Basic writing... 'Excuse me' is wrote as ... **why so many curls!?** 'Sorry' is ... and 'Please', 'thank you'."She used her finger in lieu the pencil and wrote at the mid air.

A thought tinkered her mind: _How to write 'shut up' and 'go die' , what about 'idiot'?_ She will be more than happy to write a love letter to her owner if she knows all these words ,at least she already knew how to write the word 'anonymous '.

She closed the book and dragged out a ragged manuscript note out of her backpacks. She wants to know what's in it, that's the main reason she started to learn how to write and read.

She wasted some time reading it. After awhile,she shuts it close and messed her hair in annoyance. _By the love of anything that's holy, if isn't for this note is too private for anyone to read , I will just ask someone to read for me instead of having to struggle like this._

The rain had stopped. Sunshine is out and the air is better after a morning shower. She could see from here, the sundial on that delicate bell tower indicated that it's early afternoon.

"Time to grab some food." I got no money." _Oh well, when there's a will, there's a way._

She stretched her arms and tidy up her mess.

_Out of this royal place then._

* * *

**That's it ! I hope you like it. ****(┌****・****ω****・）┌✧**

**Do you think I'll tell you that I had done the 8th chapter too ? AwA**

**I won't upload it till I done Chp 9 tho w **

**It's kind of hard for me to describe the language in Magi's world ****( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́****௰•****̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ )**

**I was shocked that I wrote so much that my apps crushed (QAQ) so I have to save them seperately in two files. (An achievement for such a lazy writer like me :3**

**Holiday is going to end ... **

**I'm going to disappear ...**

**Just remember : I love you ! _(:з****」∠****)_**

**Please review and tell me about what chu think about this!**

**(Tell me if I happened to make grammar mistakes or someone is ooc ( ﾟ****дﾟ****))**

**When I need ideas to continue my story, I'll ask them in FaceBook so come and play with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notice**_**_:_**_**I will stop update for now ...**_

_**For now I mean I will be back. :3**_

_**I write this notice even though I already mentioned it at some of the previous chapter because I **_**_wanna_**_** make sure everyone knows why I'm not updating **_**__(_**_**:**_**_з_**_**」**____**)_**_

_**Yep **_**_,_**_** school starts **_**_tomorrow. (My_**_** worst nightmare **__**（**__**ｉ**_**_Д_**_**ｉ）**_

_**I will **_**_,_**_** 100% continue this story no matter how bad is my story ( **_**_p_q)_**

_**So see **_**_ya_**_** guys next holidays (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥**_**_ω°_**_**̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥**____**)**_

_**Once I continue my story **_**_,_**_** this notice will be deleted.**_


End file.
